A camera module contains an image sensor that may produce a lot of heat when capturing many images, for example, in a video mode of operation. If the heat cannot be dissipated in time, the temperature of the image sensor will rise beyond its rated temperature, which degrades the quality of the image captured by the image sensor and shortens the life of the image sensor. Heat generated by the image sensor must therefore be dissipated to improve the quality of the image captured by the image sensor and to prevent premature failure. Heat sinks are often used to transfer heat from a heat load to a cold source. Transferring heat from the heat load to the cold source through the heat sink cools the heat load and may maintain the temperature of the heat load within a specified range. Mobile devices, however, have very confined spaces thus limiting the heat sink option.